Honeysuckle perfume
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: A year after Voldemort's demise, Hermione Granger finsihes her last year at Hogwarts before graduating and enjoys living at Hogwarts without impending death constantly around the corner.


**Honeysuckle perfume**

**Note: I don't know how long I am going to make this. If people like it, I'll finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP and it's characters.**

Blackness. Now the room was filled with blue; heavy warmth all around her, sleep still telling her to keep her eyes shut, but they twitter, adjust to the blueness of morning and then finally, she is awake.

Turning over in the heavy bed proves difficult as Hermione's body was still buzzing with the perfect sleep from the night before. It was resplendent, going to bed in a world, where you didn't have to worry about getting murdered or finding your friends dead and then waking up finding that world still exists.

They threw her arms up over her head and stretched, letting out a pleasant groan and turned over closing her eyes. It was Saturday anyway, and no one would be up for another hour. When she opened her eyes again it was because the patter of feet were headed down to the great hall for breakfast, she was really not hungry, but knew that if she didn't force herself to eat she'd be starving in an hour. She really didn't want to move, but heard Ginny's voice outside of the curtain around her bed.

"Lazy really, just because there's no threat of danger doesn't mean you get to be lazy." Hermione heard Ginny comment, and although she couldn't see her face, knew that Ginny was smiling. Deciding to return to Hogwarts hadn't surprised anyone, because that was Hermione, but she was still getting used to being in the same year as Ginny, and effectively being the oldest student there, but only ahead by a year compared to her other classmates.

Hermione tolerated the eternal amounts of gag gifts and though she expected that Ron would soon grow tired of sending them to her, she had been so wrong. In the end she kept a few but allowed Ginny the spoils for her many pranks and impressions she did so wonderfully. So while at breakfast when a package arrived you can imagine the regular assortment of sweets and pranks were usual, even a bottle of mock perfume that smelled like fish after you put it on.

"Hmm, it doesn't look fake," Ginny spoke examining the bottle, turning it over and then finally opening it giving it a whiff. Hermione and a few others watched for her reaction, waiting for her expression to twist with repulsion and then back up wretching. But no such thing happened.

"So…?" a girl asked sitting next to Hermione, Ginny replaced the cap on the bottle and continued eating

"Smells like Honeysuckle." She commented staring down at her eggs, a few girls chests rose and fell with relief at the fact that no offensive odor had assaulted their noses or palates.

"Yeah, until it touches your skin and then you smell like a fish and dung market all day." Hermione noted allowed her eyes simultaneously skimming over her Potions books chapter.

"Nah, no, I think Ron really just sent you perfume." Ginny commented, still staring down at her egg, to which Hermione did not seem to hear her, consumed by the sentences in the book as if they were on their way to giving her the secrets of life.

"Do we have a test today?" asked Randa Sulre her fork falling to her plate with a loud echoing "ping", her tone horrified thinking she'd forgotten.

"Oh stop Randa, there's no such test today, Hermione reads for pleasure." Ginny returned her tone quite impatient; everything about Randa vexed her to no return.

"And the test is in two weeks." Hermione told still devouring the words

"Well, we also have a Quidditch match in two weeks against Ravenclaw, so I have to place my priorities." Randa retorted coolly returning to her breakfast.

For once Ginny finally looked up from her meal and with a cocked head and with narrowed eyes was glancing slightly at her left, to Randa. Ginny had noticed that Randa rarely ever spoke to people, she talked endlessly and mindlessly, but she never spoke, she _announced_. .. She was also the new Seeker as Ginny had finally become a chaser, which she had always preferred. Randa was good, but not as good as she imagined and despite that Ginny was captain of the Quidditch team and was always looking for reasons to get rid of her, she was yet to find anyway; Ginny had even considered framing Randa for something, and when her lips involuntarily curved upward at the fantasy in her head of Randa's face when she kicked her off of the team and gave her an earful filled with obscenities. Ginny's eyes met with Hermione, who smirked, slightly, and then glanced at Randa; whether or not it was in approval was up to Ginny.


End file.
